That Despicable Man
by Hamano Chiaki
Summary: Lal has always respected Iemitsu. However, her respect for him dwindles as she grows closer to his son, Tsunayoshi. 3 drabbles that are not related to one another. Umm...Slight Iemitsu bashing? To be edited in the future.
1. Chapter 1

That Despicable Man

"Yo, kid."

A boy of five years looks up at the gruff yet feminine voice situated at his doorway. Wide, caramel orbs meet sharp amethyst ones of a woman. Her hair is tied up in a high ponytail, a pair of odd looking goggles resting on the crown of her head, and she is suited up in army cameo.

"Where's your papa?", she asks, her arms moving to fold across her chest.

The boy puts his colorful building bricks down, postponing the completion of his little town's clock tower, as he ponders on whether to tell this stranger. She doesn't seem to want to hurt him, but Mama always said to not talk to strangers. However, she's already in the house. _Did Mama let her in? Mama's out shopping for dinner. Does that make her a thief? Thieves don't appear and talk to people though, they go on tippy toes and-_

"You're wasting my time.", her voice is very close now and Tsuna snaps out of his thoughts.

"HII-HIIIIEEEE-!", he shrieks, only to have a calloused hand over his mouth.

"Tch, just when I think you're the quietest kid I've met in my life.", she murmurs. "Don't scream. I'm your father's colleague."

"Now, where is he?", she asks as she removes her hand. Tsuna purses his lips before replying.

"Papa's already become a star.", the boy answers, innocence dripping from his answer. "That's what Mama told Tsu-kun."

"Damn that deadbeat boss of mine!", the woman kicks the wall of the brunet's bedroom, causing a hole that is shaped like her foot embedded in the concrete wall.

Tsuna, now at the age of twelve, watches worriedly as the woman continues kicking holes into the poor wall. He cringes as her right leg is pretty much embedded in the wall from repetitively kicking a spot. Moving from his seat on his bed, Tsuna helps the now infant-sized woman out of her dilemma.

"I was fine without any help...", she grumbles. "...and I'm not a damn babysitter!"

"Don't worry, you're not.", Tsuna places her on his bed gently. "Think of this as an extra training session with me."

"Hn, whatever. As long as you don't fail both mine and Reborn's training courses, I don't care what you do.", the infant-sized woman tells the seventeen-year-old teen. "The coronation is coming close."

Tsuna taps the mechanical pencil in his hand against his chin, as if deep in thought. "Hey, how long have you known that man?"

"Who? Reborn?", Lal begins counting back the years.

"No. You know, him.", Tsuna emphasizes on 'him'. _Oh, him._

"Let's just say I've been working under him for the past ten years or so and I used to respect him.", she drawls out.

"Used to?"

"...", one Lal Mirch looks away from the young boss of Vongola. "Let's just keep it at how I absolutely despised how he left you and Nana alone."

A soft chuckle sounds from the nineteen-year-old as said teen sits down beside the now normal-sized woman. "Thank you for caring, Lal. I appreciate it."

"Tch, it's not like I did it for your sake. I only wanted to piss that deadbeat CEDEF Head off."

"Speaking of CEDEF Head...", the brunet hands the woman an envelope with Vongola's crest stamped on it. Lal immediately recognizes the envelops. "Congratulations on achieving CEDEF Head, Ms. Lal Mirch."

**Yoooo~ Hahaha, I'm sorry for kind of disappearing? Anyway, this is a challenge prompt given out by the awesome SkyGem! I hope this is satisfactory! Two more (unrelated) parts to go! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

That Despicable Man

_"It's fine."_

"He's never around anyway."

"Hmm? What are you talking about?"

"I refuse to acknowledge that man as my father."

Over the years of hearing those phrases being repeated more than enough by one Sawada Tsunayoshi, Lal Mirch has grown sick and tired of Iemitsu's charades. She may be a tough military woman, but family is first and above everything else. That's what the Vongola goes by.

"Family over famiglia.".

That fucking bastard better learn.

Quick.

**Um... Yeah.**


	3. Chapter 3

That Despicable Man

"It's okay, Papa's usually never home anyway.", the little boy of five years continues to play with his building blocks.

_She'd thought the boy would be fine, just like he had said so._

"Hmm? Oh, him? Yeah, it's fine.", the ten-year-old continues to focus on his schoolwork despite his trouble with the solutions. "I don't see him much anyway."

_After years of watching over him, it's definitely not fine to leave his family alone for months or years at a time._

"What are you talking about? I've grown this much haven't I?", the fifteen-year-old asks the woman. "Kaa-san and I don't need that man. He's no father of mine."

_Indeed, that deadbeat CEDEF head is definitely not worthy of the title "father". He hasn't visited his family in years._

"He finally shows up after so many years.", the seventeen-year-old clicks his tongue, agitated. "Just because I've been announced to be Vongola's next boss."

_His anger and irritation towards the man she once respected so much is clear and harsh. It's difficult for the woman to think back on how much she had respected the man. **Oh, how she despised that bastard!**_

"Sawada Iemitsu is, as of now, removed from the CEDEF and is to cut off all relation from the mafia.", his voice commands power and absolute obedience. Betrayal and confusion is clear is Iemitsu's eyes as he stares the man who he calls his son.

"Go and live with kaa-san. I want you out of my sight."

Lal Mirch nearly breaks out into a smirk and laughter at Iemitsu's varying expressions. The man's finally getting a dose of his own medicine. Sawada Tsunayoshi is no longer the cute little boy he once knew.

_He's the man he never had the chance to make._

**Ah, I'm done here. I hope you enjoyed these!**


End file.
